Red Wine
by PrincessOfMythaca
Summary: what if Carlisle met someone before Esme? then she showed up. What happens now?
1. prolouge

If you walked in right then you would find me; sitting on a bar stool, staring at my glass of wine. While  
couple danced around me in gowns and tuxedos. Tonight was New Years Eve, and where was I? You may ask; at the Ritz-Carleton in New York. I didn't have a date but who needs one to have fun?. I had on my killer black dress with no back that went down to floor. I went to the powder room. I looked into the mirror to fix my blood red lip stick, I had pale skin and gold eyes.

I was a **Vampire!**

**__****Hi everyone this is my first fanfic on this website! I don't mind criticism as long as its not like (this sucks or something) and tell me what you don't like about it actually. Thanks**

**__****- Alice  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the twilight charecters**

**only the plot and Elizabeth James**

I quickly replaced my contacts making my eyes look brown. I decided to go back to the bar. I sat down as I scanned the room in search of something fun. "Excuse me?" I turned around to see a man with honey colored hair with light blue eyes that look a lot like contacts to me. "Yes?" I asked with my British accent. "Would you like to dance?" He seemed a taken back by me probably my looks. Finally something to do!

"I would love too." I said standing up as the man took my hand...(Wait it didn't feel warm like other humans maybe there is something wrong with him?) ...And walked out to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist as I put my hand on his shoulder. I was surprised when he didn't  
comment on how cold my skin was. Ok surprised was an under statement shocked was more appropriate. "And to whom do I owe this dance to?" he asked. "Elizabeth and you are?" I asked as we glided across the floor. "Carlisle," "It's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle." "As to you."

Suddenly I see I girl with caramel colored hair with a heart shape face and she and Carlisle are holding hands. The image was gone as quick as it came. God I hate that when it happens; being able to see the future and its past comes in handy but I can't tell which is which. I was faintly aware of Carlisle shaking my shoulders and calling my name. Who was that girl any way? She looks like she should be in a silent film.

As I came back to the present to realize the music stopped and there were people standing around me. How did I end up on the ground? "Elizabeth are you ok?" I turn my head to see Carlisle kneeling next to me. I tried to sit up but he just pushed me back down. "I'm fine I just fainted that's all." I said  
trying to sit up again this time when he tried to push me back down I refuse. Seeing the determination in my eyes he helped me to my feet. "Meet me in the lobby at 4am" I whispered so low that if he was a vampire he was the only one who would here it. With that I left the ball room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: i do not own anything but the plot, Elizabeth James, and Mark**

It was 10 till 4 as  
I looked into the mirror. I went from killer dress to something more casual. I had  
on dark denim jeans, a gray top, with magenta ballerina flats. As I stepped out  
of the elevator I saw him. So he was a vampire! He was the only one in the  
lobby. "I walked up behind him expecting to turn around hearing my approach. "Carlisle?" I asked taping him on the shoulder. "Who are you?"  
I asked it wasn't Carlisle. "My name is Mark and who might you be good lookin?" Mark asked looking me over.  
Ew "None of your business."  
I said turning around. So he wasn't a vampire. My mistake but he was to dame  
good looking not to be. I thought to my self. "Now don't go being like that  
baby." He said grabbing my arm. "Let go!" I almost growled but stopped my self  
no need to go exposing my self over this jerk and get killed. "Whoa darling your  
freezing! Come here and let mark warm your lips." He said pulling me towards  
him. "Let go of her Now!" I heard someone say menacingly  
behind. Carlisle! "Now why should I listen to you."  
Mark said trying to bring me closer. "You let go of her because she's my girl  
friend or I rip you to pieces; your choice." Carlisle said nicely it made it seem  
even more threatening. "No need to get all violent! Take her!" Mark said shoving  
me into Carlisle before running off. Even though I had fast reflex's I knew I couldn't  
be fast enough to catch my self. So I shut my eyes for the impact that never  
came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Carlisle caught me. "You know for a  
vampire you aren't very threatening." He said chuckling as he helped me get my balance  
back. "Ha-ha." I said sarcastically as I straightened my shirt. "Would you like  
to get some coffee? To keep up the human charade." "Fine  
with me, and thank you for saving me," I said as we sat down in a booth. He went to say something but  
I held up my hand. "I know what you going to say, you're going to say I could  
have fought that guy off my self, But you see I don't like violence-" He cut me off. "I was going to say your welcome." "Oh." If  
I could still blush I would have. "Um thank you for pretending to be my  
boyfriend back there." I said starring at my hands. "Your welcome again, if  
that guy did kiss you I would have hurt him." I giggled the threat sounded so  
strange coming from him. "So what's your story, what  
led to this?" he said motioning to me after the waitress took our orders. "I don't  
know where to start." I said looking down again. "How about  
the begging?" "Ok well this is what I know..."

**Oo Clif hanger lol**

**I Promise the story gets so much more entertaining as it goes on! I've never been good at beginings. Hope u enjoyed it so far!**

**- Alice**


	4. Chapter 3

"I was born in Paris in 1781. I was changed in 1801.  
That night I was out walking when I was attacked. When I woke up for some  
reasons I knew what I was; a vampire. When I was little I heard story's about  
vampires who only drink animal blood. I had visions to go to Hoquiam,  
Washington. I moved there in 1906. I was rich, I always went to social events.  
In 1936 I went to a charity event in Hoquiam. I was one of the last to arrive.  
I wore a blue halter dress with a big diamond in the middle. And as usual people  
stared. Almost every man asked me to dance that night, all but one. He had  
blond hair and gold eyes like mine. I was out on the balcony when he walked  
over to me. He introduces him self as Alston and we fell in love. In 1939 he  
went out to war and one day I got a letter saying he was dead….." I trailed off  
staring at Carlisle. He stared at me just like... no it couldn't be but so close.

Alston! I must have said my oservation out loud cause he said "Let me explain."standing.

We walked out to the pond. "You know who I am don't you?" he asked looking over the dark waters. "yes." I answered miserably even though it was a retorical question. "During the war a nurse was injured during an explosion. It was my duty to take care of her. Her name was Esme Platt, we became friends. She got very sick and was dying. And I couldn't let that happen so I changed her. That's when I realized I loved her. We faked our own deaths and ran off to England." Tears slipped over my face as I felt my heart break. "But..you..I...?" "Elizabeth please try to understand." "Don't Elizabeth please me! When I got that letter I cried for days! Days Carlisle, Alston you ever the hell you are!" I yelled and ran through the hotel and up to my room.

Still crying I packed quickly. How could he! He said I was the only one for him! Ugh that back stabbing jerk!Great I was working my self into a rage. Great I thought sarcastically! I should have  
recognized him! But he recognized me as soon as I fainted! It use to happen all the time! Someone knocked on the door. "Go away!" I yelled towards the door. "I'm not going any where until you open this door!" A high musical voice said.

"Yes?"I asked opening the door. I probably looked a mess. "Hi, I'm Alice." The pixie  
said coming in. "I'm Elizabeth." I said my voice breaking a little. "What's the matter?" Alice asked as I sat down next to her. "Do you really want to know?" she nodded. "Ok I just found out that the guy I loved who was killed in World War 2 that died staged his own death and ran off with a nurse and got married while I still thought he was dead." When I ended I was in tears again. I rested  
my head on her shoulder as she stroked my hair. "You know what I think?" she asked I didn't respond. She continued anyway. "I think he's a jerk a selfish jerk!" I stood up. "I'm glad you think so too."

She smiled. "I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything but I can see we're going to be best friends." "You can see the future?" "yeah." " I can see the future and the past." "wow" Knock, knock! I opened the door. "umm is Alice here?" a man asked with scars all over him. "Hey jazz!" Alice said coming up behind me. I just stared at him. He looked kinda scary with all those scars. "Oh Elizabeth this is Jasper Whitlock my husband." Alice said introducing us. "Hi" I said a little uncertain. He chuckled "Hello" he turned his attention back to Alice. "We should get going soon dear if you want to make it there within 4 days." He said. "Ok I'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes." With that he turned and walked down the hall. I closed the door and went back to packing. "Elizabeth are going some where?" she asked. "No where really I just need to get away from here." "Oh well you see Jasper and I are going to Washington to join a coven called the Cullen's there's 5 of them. And they only drink animal blood and I was wondering if you would like to come with us?" "Well I have nothing else to do." "Great I'll  
meet you in the lobby in 5 minutes!"Alice said and walked out the door.

**_so sorry for the wait and as i said it got better! enjoy_**

**_- Alice_**

**_ps. she dosen't know he's last name is cullen.  
_**


End file.
